Par le string de Merlin, Potter!
by Sombral Gryffondor
Summary: Un Harry plongé dans ses pensées, une armure, un Draco câlin et un placard à balais. Voilà ce que ça donne quand on me force à faire un citron! Joyeux anniversaire Margaux!


**Par le string de Merlin, Potter !**

 **Snif... Mon premier Drarry...**

 **Je ne voulais pas mettre le rating M ni de scène osée au début, mais c'est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une amie donc...**

 **Bon anniversaire Margaux !**

 **C'est plus long que ce que j'ai déjà écrit, sans être très long pour autant. J'ai terminé un OS Severus/Hermione et un autre sur Bellatrix mais comme je les écris à la main, il faut que je les retape après, et c'est le plus long. Je compte aussi écrire un Lucius/Narcissa !**

 **Disclaimer : JK Rowling détient les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter mais c'est mon scénario (bien qu'il ne soit pas très original) et mon titre !**

Harry se faisait le plus discret possible dans les couloirs du château. D'après la carte des Maraudeurs, Rusard était de l'autre côté de l'aile est. Il se sentait seul, sous la cape. Au fil des années, il avait pris l'habitude de sortir enfreindre le règlement avec Hermione et Ron, mais pas cette fois. Il était revenu après la mort de Voldemort (qui ne l'a pas volé !ˆˆ... Désolée... )pour ne pas rester chez les Dursley.

Mais il était seul quand même, au final. Ron ne voulait plus lui parler. En partie à cause de sa célébrité renouvelée, mais aussi parce qu 'il leur avait enfin avoué qu'il était gay. La communauté sorcière acceptait très bien les homosexuels, mais son meilleur ami ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir brisé le coeur de Ginny. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne la voyait que comme une amie ! Et, si Hermione ne venait pas avec lui, c'était parce qu'elle passait son temps à réviser ses ASPICs, consoler Ginny et tenter de lui présenter Blaise, quand elle ne passait pas son temps avec son petit-ami, Théodore Nott. On pouvait d'ailleurs dire que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés. Ron et elle avaient réalisé après la guerre qu'ils ne resteraient que des amis. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps avec Padma, dernièrement. En somme, il était le seul qui n'était pas casé. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer ! Il était bien sorti avec Anthony Goldstein et Colin, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir quelqu'un de la tête.

Un serpentard, en fait. Blond, aux yeux d'acier. Cynique et hautain. Mais qui avait une belle paire de fesse. Il ne pouvait le nier. Et puis, le quidditch l'avait bien musclé. Somme toute, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Si bien qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré afin de lui répondre lorsque Malfoy l'insultait dans les couloirs. Ou quand ils se battaient.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il fonça tête baissée dans une armure qui tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Sa cape se prit dans l'armure et il tomba lui aussi. Alors, la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir apparut au coin du couloir. Draco Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés, cherchait l'origine du bruit. Il vit enfin Harry qui tentait de sortir de dessous l'armure. Draco se précipita vers lui pour qu'il sorte de cette armure et cesse de faire un tel capharnaum. Il allait se faire coincer, et tout ça à cause de la maladresse de Potter !

-Par le string de Merlin, Potter ! Essaie de faire plus de bruit, les élèves de Durmstrang t'ont pas entendu ! Nan mais tu peux pas être plus bruyant ? Chuchota Draco.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait coller, il n'allait pas prndre le risque de faire rappliquer Rusard !

C'est alors qu'Harry se jeta sur un vieux parchemin.

-Mince, Rusard arrive ! Vite Malfoy !

Il se précipita sur sa cape, en recouvrit Malfoy puis se glissa dessous, avant de le pousser vers une classe vide. Il avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais Draco était plus grand que lui et il empiêtait sérieusement sur la place qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre sous sa cape.

Alors qu'ils refermaient la porte, Rusard passa dans le couloir, juste devant eux. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque Miss Teigne miaula, et le concierge aperçut l'armure renversée. Harry ne savait pas qu'un jour il se cacherait sous sa cape avec Malfoy et que Miss Teigne lui sauverait la mise. A vrai dire, il en aurait ri. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se passait à l'instant même. Alors que Rusard redressait tant bien que mal l'armure en maudissant plus que jamais le fait d'être un Cracmol, Draco s'aperçut que la porte n'était pas bien fermée. Ils sortirent dès que Rusard eut le dos tourné et se dépêchèrent de quitter le couloir. C'était sans compter sur Zacharias Smith, le préfet de Poufsouffle, qui déboula dans le couloir et, sous la menace d'une retenue, redressa la maudite armure d'un coup de baguette. Prenant conscience du fait qu'ils risquaient de se faire repérer, Harry entraîna Draco vers la première porte qu'il vit, et qui s'avéra être un placard à balais (originalité, quand tu nous tiens...x_x). Malheureusement pour eux, la cape se prit dans la porte et y resta coincée. Ils ne pouvaient sortir avec la cape avant de l'avoir décoincée, et donc d'ouvrir la porte : ils étaient piégés.

Harry était un peu tendu, et le silence qui se glissait entre eux l'angoissait. Draco le brisa pour lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Potter ?

-Quoi ? On risquait de se faire repérer et on était trop grands pour...

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que les yeux de sa Némésis étaient vraiment très beaux, un mélange de bleu clair et gris acier. Il en fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Et ces yeux étaient plus ahuris qu'en colère.

-Oh.. Tu veux parler de tout ça... Ben je sais pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment réféchi...

-Oui mais ça j'ai l'habitude Potter, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'as évité des heures de retenue...

-Tu pourrais me remercier plutôt que de m'accuser ! Et je suis sûr que tu m'aurais dénoncé, la fouine.

-Ne... m'appelle... plus... jamais... comme... ça..., siffla Draco, les yeux cette fois emplis de rage, mais aussi d'une pointe de rancoeur.  
-Quoi, tu t'es toujours pas remis de cette humiliation ? Ça commence à dater !

-C'est pas ça Potter. Si Maugrey m'a changé en fouine, c'était pas par hasard. C'est un sadique malsain ce mec.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu peux Potter. Quand les aurors ont capturé puis interrogé mon père après la première chute de Voldemort, ils n'ont rien pu en tirer. Ils m'ont alors utilisé comme otage pour faire parler ma mère. Elle leur a tout avoué, même si ils n'ont jamais pu apporter de preuves. Pour elle, je comptais plus que Voldemort ou son mari. Alors, pour se venger, mon père l'a torturée sous mes yeux et a tué mon animal de compagnie, un petit furet blanc, pour s'amuser. Maugrey a cherché un tramatisme ce jour-là, en cinquième année, et il en a trouvé un. J'étais petit mais assez grand pour me souvenir.

Draco avait dit tout cela avec un tel air de souffrance qu'Harry se sentit vraiment très mal. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il le fit.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... Draco.

Il avait hésité à prononcer le prénom de sa Némésis. Mais ça lui semblait important, à ce moment-là, de se sentir plus proche de lui. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau Draco : un garçon sensible, qui ressassait une vieille faute qui n'en était même pas vraiment une, encore moins la sienne. Il entendait Draco sangloter sur son épaule. Il le laissa longtemps pleurer, son animosité envers lui disparaissant, larme par larme. À la fin, quand la respiration de Draco se tranquilisa, il se décolla légèrement de lui, et son ex-Némésis lui sourit.

-Merci de ne pas me juger...Harry...

Ce sourire sincère, ces paroles et l'usage de son prénom firent battre plus fort le coeur d'Harry. Il caressa doucement la joue de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux. Ensuite son regard descendit sur le fin nez droit, quoique légèrement aquilin (merci Hermione ? ˆ_ˆ ) puis sur ses lèvres, claires et sensuelles. Sans pouvoir se retenir un instant de plus, il l'embrassa. Le baiser, d'abord timide, s'intensifia quand Draco répondit. Leurs langues se cherchaient et leurs lèvres semblaient faites pour s'embrasser. Le ballet sensuel de leurs langues étonna Harry. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec un de ses petits-amis. Mais tout était toujours plus intense avec Draco. Se battre, échanger des piques, s'embrasser... tout était mieux avec Draco.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et les trouva beaucoup plus doux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Alors qu'il commençait à enlever la chemise de Draco, Harry perdit patience et lança un sort pour les dévêtir.

 **°¤° DMHPDMHPDMHP Début du lemon (vilaine Margaux, me faire écrire ça!)**

Il parcourut un peu le torse de Draco avant de descendre à sa virilité et de la prendre en main. Draco haleta et se saisit de celle d'Harry. Ils se branlèrent mutuellement mais Harry finit par tomber à genoux devant Draco. Il pressa un peu la hampe de Draco avant de relever les yeux vers lui et de lêcher son gland. Le Serpentard gémit et faillit crier quand Harry mit ce qu'il pouvait de sa longueur dans sa bouche perverse. Draco ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris, Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança trois sorts : un pour verrouiller la porte, un Silencio et un troisième qui fit apparaître du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Alors qu'il continuait de sucer Draco, il rentra un doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci, qui ne le sentit même pas tant il prenait du plaisir. Le deuxième doigt forçant son intimité le fit se crisper et le troisième lui arracha une grimace. Quand il fut détendu, Harry se releva et retourna Draco face au mur avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

-Ha... Harry... Oh...je... fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler tant le plaisir le submergeait.

En effet, Harry avait dès le début tapé dans sa prostate. Le Gryffondor s'appliqua alors à laisser échouer ses coups de butoir sur cette petite boule nerveuse qui faisait crier son amant. Harry reprit ensuite la turgescence de Draco et le caressa d'une main, massant ses testicules de l'autre. Le blond serpent ne tarda pas à jouir en criant fort le prénom de son amant. Sous les contractions orgasmiques, Harry jouit à son tour. Ils s'affalèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry fut le premier à se relever, il les rhabilla et prit la main de Draco pour le relever.

 **°¤°DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP fin du lemon (je vais pas m'en remttre d'avoir dû écrire ça quand bien même c'était court!)**

Alors qu'ils sortaient et s'en allaient chacun de leur côté, Draco hésita puis tira sur la main d'Harry pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Euh... moi j'ai des appartements privés alors si tu veux venir... Enfin, seulement si tu veux.. Nan ! J'ai rien dit... parvint à bégayer un Draco assez rouge pour concurrencer les Weasley avant de se faire embrasser par un Harry souriant.

-Avec plaisir...

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Aucun « je t'aime » ne fut prononcé. La guerre les avait marqués et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de leurs sentiments mais ils comptaient bien apprendre. Ensemble.

 **Voilà c'est fini ! Bon, au final c'est quand même bien plus long que ce que j'avais écrit. Au fil du temps, mes premières publications risquent de disparaître. Ce sera voulu. Si moi-même j'en viens à ne plus aimer mon travail au point de le supprimer, c'est que ce n'est pas assez. Je ne serai pas régulière au niveau des publications, à cause de mon emploi du temps mais aussi de mon inspiration (là j'ai écrit 12 pages en une semaine alors que ça faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas écrit un mot) et de mon envie de taper à l'ordinateur ( je tape assez vite mais je préfère le papier).**

 **Bises, Sombral Gryffondor.**


End file.
